Talk:Nunyenunc
He had around 355 damage to him. So 330 likes ok since i WS killed. Also he spawned at H-5 for me after about 15 minutes of killing PH. --Pyerzuka 18:10, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Just killed him, he died between 513 and 538 HP. --Thecharger (talk) 13:22, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Camping this NM right now with a friend. We've been here for 4 hours and still no pop. I know the 60-180 min respawn is an approximate esitmate but would like to put down it CAN take longer apparantly. --Grizzle 03:02, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Placeholder ID only camped this once but PH ID was 104 Skyfawn (talk) 19:51, March 25, 2014 (UTC) PH is last of the group of 3 Carrion Crows in the spawn area Prismfang (talk) 02:02, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Spawn Area His spawn area marked on ffxiatlas is wrong. He may spawn there also, but I camped this the other day and he popped at H-6 just north of the OP. And I know I've seen him pop around OP another time also. Kulgan 15:29, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Despawn? I tried to kill this on a level 13 BLM mule. I failed, but had HP at outpost, so I thought I could catch it again in time. But when I got back to where I died, it was gone. I looked all around and even did a /sea in the area to see if anyone else claimed it. Does it despawn? And if so, will I have to wait another 2 hours for it to repop? (-.-) --Boswen 04:40, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Not Agressive I saw Nunyenunc today and decided to double-check to see if it was agressive or not. I /heal'd right in front of him, and he payed me no heed. He is clearly NOT aggressive. I'm also curious as to why he was listed as S, when every other bird is H. --Azulmagia 03:56, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Testimonials Soloable by Ninja at level 12 (Preferably 13) with Dancer sub, maintaining Drain Samba up at all times, using 2 weapons (Wakizashi or Shinobi-gatana at level 13). *Soloable by Lv8 SCH,BLM,WHM, or RDM with DoT kiting technique. X 21:02, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Yeah this guy spawns where you say, but obviously he travels, right now im by the OP following him... --Taruzard 16:51, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Very easily soloable by Tarutaru 15DNC/MNK starting with 0 TP because of switching weapons. Straight melee/tank with Curing Waltz makes it a joke. --Rbozarth 22:24, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Soloable by a level 14 Blu spammed head butt and used pollen to heal. Relatively tough, close fight. *Soloable by SAM8/WAR4 used 2 hour + dadelus wing to give 4 Weapon skills and 2 skill chains, ended up with 8hp left Darkvision, Seraph *Just as a matter of reference, an 11 THF and a 10 WHM can duo it with some difficulty. --Starcade 09:13, 6 April 2009 (UTC) *Solod as 13 RNG/DNC using Axe. Finished with 46/161 HP, did not need 2 hour. *Soloed as a subless 16 RDM starting with half MP. Straight tanked, debuffed him up, and whittled him down. Only used Helldive on me (4 times). Anlia 01:47, February 11, 2010 (UTC) *Easily soloed at RDM 13, no sub. Just kept Dia and Paralyze up and cured myself as needed. --Clopin 17:13, June 12, 2011 (UTC) *Just saw this while i was levelling my 14RDM/7WHM. Soloed it with practically no gear, just Decennial Crown +1, Decennial Coat +1, Decennial Hose +1 and a Wax Sword. Kept MP mainly for curing, though I did use Bio, Paralyze, Blind and Bind. Had to use one Hi-Potion +3 and one Vile Elixir. - Alamah, Bahamut Server